The Rules Of Attraction
by PleasentNightmare
Summary: I work as a matchmarker,I'm the best there is.Only problem I can never get someone for me.Then one day this jerk comes into my life,after meeting at the mall,and it seems I can't get him to stop annoying me but for some odd reason I don't mind anymore. AU
1. Hello I’m Yumi aka Love Master

_**T **h** e** R **u** l** e** s **O **f **A** t** t** r **a** c **t **i **o** n _

_**By: **OoOAliSaOoO_

_**Rated:** _**_T_ **Yes this story will be a PG story and people PG does involve kissing and mentions of some things people may not be comfortable with but its nothing_ too_ big. And yes there will be Cursing. Enjoy.

_**Full Summary:** I work as a matchmarker,I'm the best there is.Only problem I can never get someone for me.Then one day this jerk comes into my life,after meeting at the mall,and it seems I can't get him to stop annoying me but for some odd reason I don't mind anymore.__"You may be the Love Master but even you need someone." She said. "And who would that some one be?" Aelita smiled. "Well that's the fun part were going to look for him but I have a pretty good idea of who." Her green eyes turned to a male with dark dirty chocolate hair. I almost spit out my drink. "Him?! You're crazy." One reason why was because he was my new boss..._

_**Pairings: YxU, **minor _AelitaxOdd

_**T **h** e** R **u** l** e** s **O **f **A** t** t** r **a** c **t **i **o** n _

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _Hello I'm Yumi a.k.a Love Master_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

My head aches mercilessly as I gradually become aware of the soft pillows under me. My eyes open slowly afterwards, and I feel myself moan as I close them again, trying to stretch out my arms and legs to make myself even more comfortable than I already am. I open my eyes once more, and the blurry images around me sharpen into focus.

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

I immediately open my eyes and bolt right up. Then I regret it. My head aches as if it's been pounded with a bowling ball….Ouch. This hangover is a real bitch. I try to recall what happened last night as I look around, checking that I'm fully dressed and in my bed (alone). I groan as I remember, expecting a guy to appear. What?! It happened once….when I was really _really_ drunk.

I groaned slamming the alarm clock off. Those things are so damn annoying. Like a little damn annoying brother of mine, thank god I moved out before that little brat hit puberty. Would have been more drama then I needed.

"God…I really need to stop partying with Aelita and Ami, theses hangovers are going to be the end of me." Hangovers suck…but that doesn't mean I'll stop drinking it just means I have to cut back a bit…..

.

I walked past my little dog, Ms. Kawaii II while the little white as snow chowchow watched me pass with noting but black underwear and a tank top with an image of Hello Kitty on my bust with ' I'm sooo Kitty CUTE!' a birthday gift with the woman who probably has a bigger headache then me .I lived on the 12th floor so the building across from us got a pretty good view of my 23 year old body….wait maybe I should get something to cover that, I may get stalkers. And stalkers are a no no but….I'll buy something soon, if I have time…Yeah maybe…

I huffed a way my bang from my eyes as I sat on the kitchen counter with my laptop sitting on my lap (which is burning me a bit from the bottom) and a cup of coffee at my side . Nothing like coffee and a laptop on your lap at 7:13 am with your one year old dog looking at you with creepy little brown eyes.

_Sigh._

"Time for work."

Okay one from…._Joy_

_Dear Love Master,_

_Well you see I really like this guy he's the most handsome and one of the kindest person in the world. Everything about him is great I guess I just really like I mean really think his the one for me. His just so perfect in every way possible. The only thing is he never notices me but he has talken to me for a while though what should I do, I'm just so sure Love Master that he is My Prince...and as Love Master you must know the joy of loving. But what should I do I change my look? Do I act differently? I really need advice. I really know he's the one so please!_

_Joy_

I ached a brow. Why is always _he's the one_ and _his perfect in every way possible_! It was really starting to annoy the living crap out of me. Okay so maybe I'm a little jealous that they all have someone they love but I'm young…..and okay I'm just plain jealous.

_'And no Joy I don't know the joy of loving...' _I thought a bitter while drinking some of my coffee...HOLY...BURNED TONGUE! OW.

_Dear Joy,_

_Of course I'll help you it's my job after all but first you most realize that if you want your suppose one to truly love you don't change or act differently but show your into him little things can show him that you like him. You'll be really surprised at what the results are. So to make things a little easier I'll send you my guide. It has everything you will ever need and of course Joy I know the joys of loving I am after Love Master what kind of matchmarker would I be if I couldn't even get my own date? So good lucky I know you'll do great._

_-Love Master_

I sighed sending it ( lying a bit but what was I suppose to say I'm a 23 year old woman who's the best matchmaker but yet her herself is alone?)and going back to my mail box to find about 50 more in my mail box I groaned slamming my head on the keyboard. Really do these people really suck at getting matched up? Why do they waste their time on me, I thought there were dating sites now of this days. Oh well at least I'm getting paid. Now let's see anything from Princess herself.

Let's see….._One from Anime on Demand_. No but look at it later. What? I can't love Anime? _Need Help, Love Master. _Later. _Hi Miss.NHBF!_ Yes.

I still can't believe she's still calling me that and since no one beside my little hangover Princess and Ami know what NHBF means which is Need Hot Boyfriend. You would think they would forget since they started saying that since freshman year.

Anyways lets she what hangover Princess wrote at 5:48pm yesterday.

_Hi Yum Yum,_

_I'm pretty sure I have a hangover right now knowing me hehe so I'll write this today….I'll probably forget. So anyways I was wondering if you would like to come with me and Ami pies to go shopping today well when I'm writing this tomorrow at 5ish! And don't you dare delete this message you need to live! God knows you spend to much time in that damn computer, I mean if you weren't Lover Master. I would be worried you were watching porn or something…..which you're not right…? So just come out with us and party at my apartment afterwards. We have ICE CREAM! Every girl's best friend and its Ben and Jerry, we have six different flavors. Oh lucky thing too Bun Bun is that Ami can come her husband isn't being a tight ass for once, hehe I'm still surprised she got married with him. Those two used to hate each other then next thing we know we see those two on each other. Hehe I still feel kind of bad when I yelled rape and Leo was arrested for attempted rape. How was I supposed to know? I mean really it was like an animal in heat looking for its mate, I don't even think rated R movies are that naughty! It was like whoa! …Wait….um…hehe Aelita get your mind out of the gutter! Um so just come with us. I need to go and try to get the dirty images of what I saw in high school. _

_-Peace and Love_

Yes. Yes. I know what your thinking what is this girl on right? Well….when I find out myself I'll tell you.

Hm…I guess it would be a good idea if I go out with the girls and anyways….They have Ben and Jerry and it sure as hell beats reading about love problems….Damn I can hook other people up but I can't find my own man that's sad. I want a love life like other people.

"I better get some work done at least." I mumbled biting my nails, bad habit I know. I clicked back to my mail to see….

"About a zillion more in the past…." Glance at clock. "Four minutes. Frigging fantastic." Then my phone rang...hm maybe no and it's Aelita too...Maybe I can _pretend , _I'm not home...

"Yumi. Come on I know you're there. I called your place and no one answered. YUMI! Pick up the phone now! Either pick up the phone or I'll give Ami the pictures of you and that intern at—"

"Yes, fine, you win." I knew she had the negatives to that set. That lying little she-devil.

"No Yumi, I am not a she-devil. I am flattered though." She was now laughing at me. What are close friends for again?

"What do you want Aelita?" I asked playing with the cord bored out of my wits.

"I just called to remind you is all doll." I rolled my eyes at her cheery voice, "Oh and did you hear it seems Ami's been sick."

"She has?" Bored tone was clearly coming out.

"Yea she's been throwing a lot after the hangovers not really her but hey it happens." She finished and at that moment I knew she was just pretty much bored and would talk to anyone who would pick up the phone hell I'm pretty sure she has already done a prank call or two.

"True now I have to go and Lita play video games or something if you're bored."

"But Yum Yum it's so fun annoying you and-"

"Bye Aelita." I said before hanging up now what to eat.

Hmmm, which fast food chain should I clog my arteries with today? Jack in the Box? Nah, I'm still on their list. Punch one person and everyone's against you! I told him I didn't like animals and he just had to make a giraffe! Oh well, I never liked a man who wore more make up then me. I think I'll go to Star Bucks. Those things have just been popping out everywhere.

After the long drive and people cursing me because maybe I was going a bit fast but it was life or death thing I needed my Frappuchino.

I order a Caramel Frappuchino, light, and sit at a table, casually sipping my drink. I then order a sandwich, leaving quickly before all the weirdo's come in. Kids these days. They have changed.

When I was home finally (after again having bad drive experience with that guy with the green motorcycle what a jerk cutting me off on the lane.) I looked at the clock I still had a whole lot of time so….lets see_……Anime on Demand._

* * *

I groaned did anyone have an idea how wrong it looked for a grown woman to be on the street by her self and waiting for someone to pick her up? I pouted side glancing at my new BMW….and it was black too! Sigh.

_HUNK _

_HUNK_

_HUNK_

'_Well at least she's here.'_

"Wow Yumi you look more depressing then you usually do. Still have a hangover Hun?" Great now I'm depressing. If I'm so depressing then why is Ms. Cheery my friend? Well really my best friend and here is how she looks. Hm…where to start well she's about 5'3 or 5'4 at the most. She has short bright pink hair that doesn't even reach her shoulders but it works for her. She also had forest green eyes that shined with her happiness 24/7. Oh and she's 22 one year younger then me and like me she's a grown woman…in the acting like a grown woman though….yea no.

"Geez, thanks Aelita such a true friend." I replied while rolling my eyes letting my butt sink into the passenger's seat. In Aelita's pink Honda which really was not common but oh I'm sure France has seen stranger things then Aelita's 2007 Honda with a white panda on the side. Like she said the white panda matched the pink just perfectly.

We finally get the car moving. Me clutching my seat belt all the way. Aelita is a bit of a speed racer. When we were teenagers it was fun. Now that I'm older it's scary beyond belief well only when Aelita drives. I hope that doesn't mean I'm getting old. I'm only 23. That's not old. Right?

"I know. But lets talk about how wonderful I truly I'm later we still need to pick up Ami." That girl is like that damn bunny. How she sounds so cheer after drinking so much last night. Wait is it safe for her to even drive?

"Hey Yum Yang I was wondering how do you know if a guy likes you?" Wow…..Oh. My. God. She's blushing AND avoiding my eyes?! This isn't real I'm in hangover land. Aelita is crushing on a guy. As in a male. As in a person who is not a girl. As in person who has um..._cough._ manly_ cough_ things..._cough._

"Ow!" I whimpered rubbing my arm with a pout on my face.

"What?" She asked finally looking at me.

"I pinched myself to make sure I was awake."

"Ow!" Whimper. Damn first the pinch now I get hit on the head?! Okay so maybe the pinch thing was on me but still not the point!

"You're so mean!" I retorted sticking my tongue out at her.

"Yumi!" Oh she's serious….Okay I'm officially scared she's being serious with never happens unless one of us is really in trouble or something.

"Okay. Well first question does he avoid your eyes or does he look directly at your eyes or semi look at your eyes?" Um…when in the hell did Ami's apartment become so long to drive to?

"Well sometimes but then he looks away and it's odd I suppose….I would say semi eye contact." Okay now it's getting interesting…Damn it my head still hurts.

'_Mental Note never get Aelita too mad that she'll use violence.'_

"Well it's 50/50 he avoids your eyes because he's probably can't see your eyes without blushing but when he looks at your eyes it might mean his actually has backbone and isn't a wimp." I saw her nod.

"Okay question two what did he do to make you like him?" Is that blush on her cheeks again? Wows were the hell is a camera when you need one! The girl is as red as a frigging strawberry very cute though, Aelita has a little crush. Awww.

"Well you see…he makes me laugh so much he can always make me smile too! But the reason why I like him is probably when we went to the fair when you were sick with the flu last mouth. He was nice and caring he won a little kitten, give me his coat, paid for cotton candy and had his arms around me when I got scared in the Haunted House." She sighed leaving me on the edge of my seat. "He kissed me on the lips it was fast but it was so sweet and..and Oh I think I'm love." She finished off stopping the car….Wait why is the car stopped. Oh were at Ami's place, duh. We honk….and honk and honk…..

"My god are Ami and her damn husband at it again or something?!" I mean those two are really like seriously animals towards each other. Me and Aelita once came in and well yea what we saw was not pretty. Well just to say we never saw that kitchen table the same after that day. We knocked on the door to come to face with Ami.

"Hey you two!" Oh thank Kami she's not out of breath good sigh, it's steady. Very good sighs thank god because I don't think I can take seeing one of my best friend doing her husband _again. _One time was enough but _five_ times!

"Hey Ami guess what!" Okay so I'm giddy it's pretty sad I'm more interested in my best friend love life then my own but that would require me to have a love life in the first place wouldn't it. She looked at me with a smile as we all got in the car.

"What? Wait Aelita did you lap dance again?" Ami giggled out. Ami is 23 like me and is married. She has rose red hair it's like blood red and she always has it in a tight pony tail with her long hair flowing in the back. Her eyes are light grey, there really nice. Well today she was wearing a dark grey tank top with a nice pair of grey leopard pants that looked a whole lot like mine. Wait is that my checkered belt and black slippers, too?

"ONE TIME OKAY! One time it was my first collage party okay!"

"Well one time is enough Lita and you did it to our _female_ teacher!" Ami and I both snickered as she huffed and puffed something of the lines of _'rotten friends….' _Or something similar.

"And no Ami, Princess didn't lap dance this time but there's always other times…." More Snicker and a very unkind words came from Aelita's mouth as we were now looking for a parking spot which was hard it was Friday and 5pm.

"God where in the hell is a parking spot?! Damn teens. What they don't have anything better to do or something." Me and Ami rolled are eyes as Aelita kept on riding after finding one after probably twenty minutes of looking.

We were all going through the entrance when Ami spoke, "So what's up with little miss hyper over there since she hasn't been having fun?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Well." I cast a look at Aelita to see her playing with the hem of her skirt having her eyes down cast. "She's in love with a guy who kissed her." I covered my ears and in a few seconds you'll find out.

"Oh my god that is so kawaii! What happened?! How did it feel? Butterflies? Was it great? When was it? Where was it?!" And she kept on going squealing as Aelita squealed back as both seemed to bounce as we entered a cute boutique.

After looking through almost every shop in the whole mall we finally got to my heaven Hot Topic…..

You know how little boys and girls got all giddy when they go to a candy store? Well Hot Topic is my candy store. Every person's dream who adores the color black. I suppose it comes with being a bit of a Goth, but I wear other things then black and anyways everything matches with black so there. Done and done.

"Oh come on Lita, it's not that bad." I heard Ami say as she tried to drag Aelita in while I practically drooled on this cute black combat boots. Even though Aelita really didn't love my heaven she always got something. I mean who wouldn't its frigging Hot Topic!

"Hey Yumi." Crap. I feel the stalker alert in my head go on. I turned around to find William Dunbar gawking at me with one of those perverted smiles while a smile greeted him back. William is twenty three like me, a little old to be working here though. I;ve known the creep since High School and he just won't get the message that I will never ever as long as I live will go out with him!

But the reason why I didn't want to date him wasn't because he wasn't attractive hell most girl would say William was sexy….but I wasn't like most girls. Sure black hair and sapphire eyes are sexy, but I've always liked guys with hazel eyes. Don't know why though. And it wasn't that he didn't have a good body either, he did but the guy was too clingy. It felt weird when I was around him…..like now….

"Oh hey William. Um…so have the pink combat boots with the black little bats come back yet? Aelita's birthday is coming up soon."

"No sorry they haven't. So Yumi are you doing anything this Saturday….." Oh Kami save me!

"Hey Yumi Yum look at this it's pink!" I heard Aelita giggle out with a wink my way. Oh I love my little hang over friend.

"Oh Aelita that is adorable and matches your eyes right Ami!" She nodded. "Well William it looks like I'm needed maybe some other time." I walked to both girls thanking them while we looked some more. And by the end I had six bags in hand. What I love the store so there bit me.

Wait never mind I still have a scar on my wrist….Stupid Aelita taking it seriously.

We were now having the fun of going to any store but in Aelita's words the damn teens were blocking my way to Ami and Aelita.

* * *

I tried to keep up with them with my Victoria Secret shopping bag at hand and wasn't doing such a bad job after a while in till I collided with a big strong wall? When did walls feel soft…wait is this wall breathing and why can't I see? Wait I'm I blind all I see is green but when your blind don't you see black and why does it smell like really good cologne? I looked up to see something very unexpected on my part it was a every um…angry _man_ looking at me with annoyance? Okay I'll admit I'm not always in this position but really annoyance? I'm no model or anything far from it but really when a semi-beautiful girl falls into a guys arms most guys would enjoy it! Damn and stop looking at me like that with that glare. Sure his eyes were a nice hazel color and his whole damn being was sexy but the glare was not fitting him. Nope.

I finally seemed to get out of la la land as I took my face out of his green shirt. That explained the whole I only saw green for a matter of my life moment. I then show him examining me with his eyes. Which means checking me out, clearly, both his eyes were scanning me from head to toe making me feel exposed or something along the lines. Okay maybe wearing a jean skirt that didn't even reach my knees or anywhere near it was a bad wardrobe chose and a black strip shirt with a grey blazer were the weren't best either and with my black stilettos well if he wasn't checking me out that is otherwise I think it's a good chose.

"Next time watch where you're going _ma'am_." His voice came out manly and deep sexy-…Wait scratch the sexy did he-just-just call me-

"_Huh?"_

Okay first this guy glares at me, which his still doing by the way, checks me out and now he calling me _ma'am_ _AND _his saying it's my fault I hit his well built chest?! I think not! No one treats me like that and then say I'm some old fart or something I mean really I'm in my early twenties and he should watch where his going!

I then began collecting the items that had fallen from my shopping bag while mumbling some not so kind things before throwing one of his bags at him.

"Excuse me, _ma'am_ and watch where _I'm_ going?" He just continued to glare but not as strong and nodded slowly like not knowing if it was the right or wrong thing to do as he helped me pick up some of the things that feel down when _he _crashed into _me._

That's when I realized something…..

Didn't I have a Victoria Secret bag with me? I gazed down……

Oh my god…..

No frigging way.

Nope.

It's just a really bad dream!

Damn no its really...

My black lacy thong is right beside his shoes with the matching bra with a bow in the middle with lacy strings. My black lacy thong is right beside his shoes with the matching bra with a bow in the middle with lacy strings. My black lacy thong is right beside his shoes with the matching bra with a bow in the middle with lacy!

Myblacklacythongisrightbesidehisshoeswiththematchingbrawithabowinthemiddlewithlacystrings!

I flushed as I guess he realized that to.

"A lacy thong?" He questioned with a brow up and a smirk on his face as he picked them up. I could have groaned then and there. Kami kill me now. "_And_ a matching bra as well?" Okay now I just want to die more thank you cocky jerk.

"And aren't you a little too old to be wearing this?" He added with the same stupid smirk on his face. Don't kill the bastard. Don't kill the bastard. DON'T KILL THE BASTARD! Anyways how long do you go to jail for killing a guy? Fifteen years? Thirty? It can't be that bad! I mean really and isn't not like he wasn't ever going to be murdered because of his cockiness I'm just murdering him sooner. I'm doing the world a favor. Yeah.

I gulp to stop myself from retorting, "So which way do you want to be murdered but instead…. "Okay buddy first don't ever call me ma'am I'm pretty sure I'm younger then you thank you!. And what the hell is with you, I can wear a thong if I want at any age!" What? I can't say the other thing now can I? They sue now of these days something along the lines of threatening blab blab blab. What? I'm no lawyer!

Wait a minute his was holding my thong! Isn't that illegal or something, the pervert with dreamy eyes holding a younger woman's undies!

"Well aren't you ladylike?" I raised a brow.

"Actually I am when I'm not with perverts like you. Now tell me do you always pick other peoples _undergarments_?" Please please hold your applause.

CRAP…..He has a smug look on his face….I repeat crap.

Listen closely if a guy who is a pervert or stupid cocky poo head (haha made new name for him) ever, and I mean ever looks smug as this stupid cocky poo head has now do the following.

**A**: Run, he may try and pounce on you and deflower you.

Or

**B**: People like a true badass and be like a true head bitch of the pack.

Yea I would pick** A** too. Even though I was already deflowered but still….Not the point.

"Hm…Nope I don't think so, this is the first Miss…."He trailed off. I blinked you have got to be kidding. Okay he gets my sexy thong and bra and now wants to know my name?! Probably to make fun of it. Oh great and my name means beauty just great…….I really could just smack the person who give me the name….wait was it my mother or father?

Wait…

_Wait _what if he plans to stalk me? And then when he has after many months of watching me and putting new pictures of me he comes and…Gasp what if he tries to deflower me? Er…Well I'm already deflowered so um….RAPE! Oh my god it's going to be like in the horror movies with the guy stalking the beautiful and main person (me) and then rapes her! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I'm hyperventilating!!

"I'm not going to stalk you and then rape you." Oh my god is he a mind reader or something, cause that was….Ahh Yumi Ishiyama get a grasp on yourself….but how did he….? Oh well I guess the world (including me) will never know.

Stupid Cocky Poo Head like him suck with his mind reading powers and such.

I put my face in front of his. "None. Of. Your. Business."

"Geez lady are you on your monthly or something." Smug smiling wearing bastard. And even_ if_ I'm I don't get moody! What?! I don't! Well maybe a little but only a little! Nothing too big.

"YUMI! OKAY MY NAME IS YUMI!!" I screamed getting unwanted attention from people who have nothing better to do then look at to young adults fighting. Really people these days are so interested in other people. But it's really this cocky bastard's fault I tell you.

I wait and wait and wait…. Patiently which is getting me no where.

Hello where's the haha your name means beauty, sooo funny and so doesn't not fit you, or something else retarded.

That would most likely make me…..

**A**: Slap him wait….Bitch slap him….Muaahh

OR

**B**: Go for the jewels.

I would pick **B **much funnier.

"Oh just get over with it will you!"

"What? Yumi fits you. It means beauty right?" Jerk says what now? And also the guy knows some Japanese, well it is a common name after all. Yeah that's probably why.

"Um…are you sure your not on your monthly as you said cause dude first your all jerko boy now your getting kind on me. Wait I know you haven't taken your pill today right?" He laughed. Oh my god the guy laughs.

Okay I was joking about the whole pill thing but maybe just maybe he is….?

"Well no I'm not on it and never going to be on it. And the pill thing I think your talking about my friend. Anyways I'm Ulrich." I looked at him skeptically. This was going well too….um…weird. "So how old are you anyways." He asked looking me over again with his hand on his chin.

"Are you always this straight out and really you should watch where you're going." I said my turn for the smug look and he realized that to I think while he crossed his arms.

"Well _Yumi_-" I knew I should have never told him. Damn my temper it got the better of me. "Like I said before _you_ should watch where you're going not _me_. Ooh and come on just tell me!"

I huffed. "Well I'm sorry mister I'm so tough and strong -"

"My name is Ulrich." I glared at him before I continued. Really in till this day I never thought any man could be this annoying. _Men!_

"_Mister I'm so tough and strong _but unlike you I'm graceful it just happened you weren't paying attention around you probably checking some girl's ass-"

"Cough. Age. Cough." FRIGGING…..Okay Yumi just breathe slowly in out, in out, in out.

"23…." I growled before finishing my other sentence.

"And then making my poor nose take a great whiff of her cheap cologne!" Haha beat that. Ooh you can't can ya?!

"HA! If your sooo graceful then why were you in my chest longer then you were suppose to? And make be you were to busy checking _me_ out." Cocky bastard. It's simple though I thought I was blind and maybe the not so cheap cologne was okay…..WHAT? I'm a girl who like's cologne even though it belonged to this Ulrich person. But as for the second one….haha that's funny me checking out that jerk yea never. Nope. No why in hell. I may have if this never happened and I was with my best friends but after this no.

"You-You god what the hell is wrong with you?! If you haven't noticed but I'm pretty sure you know most girls don't like checking out cocky bastards with bad cologne. But of course I'm sure you have your whores on layaway." Oh I'm good now for the final touch.

"Have a bad day jerk boy." I said walking my way though people but not before directing my tongue out at him. Yes I know childish but the guy was a jerk, a pretty jerk but a jerk nonetheless.

I mean a whole lot of guys have hazels eyes with sexy dirty brown hair with the body of a sex god right? Right. I just have to fine one with manners and isn't a totally ass like this guy.

I almost missed his little nice come back, though, being interested in my thoughts and all.

"Likewise to you _Ma'am_." Okay what I'm about to do is unladylike. I heard him chuckle as I give him the finger while I smiled sweetly. When I turned I leaned against the wall feeling a little dazed probably because I hadn't had my mocha yet but why I'm a flushed?

"Hey Yumi where you been we been looking for you all over the place." I heard Ami shout as she and Aelita came closer with shopping bags to tow.

"Good thing we found you to. Aelita was about to call out to call the cops." I rolled my eyes while Aelita smiled at me. Really I was after all a grown woman and hell I was older then Aelita.

"Yea whatever lets go get something to eat." I did not feel like doing anymore shopping the jerk had ruined it. Damn Ulrich guy. They both shrugged making our way to the food court before Aelita stopped both of us with a pull at our shirts making me almost chock with my collar trying to kill me. Gee everything can be a deathtrap with Aelita around.

"Yumi Yum Ami! Look there he is with his friend!!" Aelita shrieked pointing at a table that both I and Ami let our eyes follow to a table with two guys.

"Oh! Aelita which one the blond or the brown haired one?" Wait one blond the other is….I let my eyes study them both.

I smacked my forehead.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kami why do you hate me so?!

"What's wrong Yumi-" Ami began but Aelita's voice overruled hers.

"HEY ODD!" Aelita yelled while I and Ami tried avoiding the stares we were getting but soon shrugged it off but what I couldn't shrug off was the boring feeling I was getting from the jerk with his friend waving at Aelita with a big smile. I sighed the guy did seem her type…..weird….Dude had weird hair a purple spot in the middle of his Dragon Ball Z style, weird clothing well not really the clothes but the colors purple and pink, and weird friends. But over all the guy looked okay not one of those psycho's but the guy had weird taste in friends.

Well anyways Ami and I are both being Aelita dragged to the table.

"Hey Aelita. This is my best friend Ulrich." I sat at on one of the chairs that was furthest from _him_ while he smirked. Who would have thought one of my best friends love interest was with the best friends with the cocky bastard. Life was peachy.

"Well Hi Ulrich." I almost gagged as both shared a hand shake.

"And this is Ami." Again gag. "This is Yu-"

"Yumi." He finished for her while Aelita held a confusing smile while Ami secretly smiled at me which I simply rolled my eyes. He held out his hand.

"What _ma'am_ no hand shake?" I smirked while he looked at me strangely as I did I was told maybe a little too strong as he whimpered at my grip.

"Wait Ulrich is this the girl you were talking about?" I think Aelita said his name was Odd? While anyways he asked.

Ulrich nodded with a smile. Odd smiled and then bonked Ulrich on the head while keeping his eyes on me. My kind of guy. I turned to Aelita. "Good job Princess." She just blushed. Damn seriously was this Aelita blushes year or something not even when she had a crush on David Lee was she like this. She was acting like a giddy blushing school girl.

"Hey sorry about what happened early with him." I nodded.

"Um…first off what the hell are you guys talking about? I would like to be informed." Ami said looking at all of us minus Aelita who had her head crocked to the side.

"I picked up her thong." Jaw drop on my part, YES! Both girls turned to me with an amused smile while in the background I could hear Odd laugh. Okay so maybe the whole nice thing early was to impress Aelita's friend which had work before this that is. The moron it's as if he was implying that we-

"He didn't mean it like that!" I cried. I already knew what my perverted friends were thinking but really they would believe me right, I mine we've been friend's since Jr. High.

"Oh it's okay Yumi you're a grown woman there's no need to be embarrassed what you and this man did in your own time is fine." I then heard no more laughing from Odd after Ami little speech while Ulrich was coughing. I turned my head to see Odd covered with coke while his hair was no longer up and as Ulrich continued to cough.

"I didn't mean it like **that**!" He spit out between his coughs. Okay so even he gets embarrassed.

"Um…okay then why did you have her thong?" Damn Ami and her question asking!

"Long story." I growled out. "And don't you think we should get going?"

"But Yumi Yum we haven't even eaten it and it would be rude of us!" Aelita cried. I rolled my eyes she just wanted to talk with her little lover….well soon to be I wasn't called the Love Master for nothing.

"Aelita if we leave I promise I will tell both of you the long story over some Ben and Jerry." She seemed to think it over before nodding and giving Odd a hug while Ami just came by side.

"Bye!"

"Yea bye." With that said I dragged Aelita by the collar and pulled her to Ami and I.

What I didn't realize was I left my purse on the table...

* * *

**So 7 reviews seem good to update. I have the next chapter done!**

**Well there you have it...Cough lol anyways no I won't forget my other storys! And to be turthful I have the second chapter to this story working on the third on, I'm finally starting ahead of time. I promise this story will be better soon. So now review?**

**REVIEW **

_REVIEW_

**REVIEW**

_REVIEW_

**REVIEW**

_REVIEW_

**REVIEW**


	2. Baby Things And Such Also He Can Be Nice

_**T **h** e** R **u** l** e** s **O **f **A** t** t** r **a** c **t **i **o** n _

_**By: **OoOAliSaOoO_

_**Rated:** _**_T_ **Yes this story will be a PG story and people PG does involve kissing and mentions of some things people may not be comfortable with but its nothing_ too_ big. And yes there will be Cursing. Enjoy.

_**Full Summary:** I work as a matchmarker,I'm the best there is.Only problem I can never get someone for me.Then one day this jerk comes into my life,after meeting at the mall,and it seems I can't get him to stop annoying me but for some odd reason I don't mind anymore.__"You may be the Love Master but even you need someone." She said. "And who would that some one be?" Aelita smiled. "Well that's the fun part were going to look for him but I have a pretty good idea of who." Her green eyes turned to a male with dark dirty chocolate hair. I almost spit out my drink. "Him?! You're crazy." One reason why was because he was my new boss..._

_**Pairings: YxU, **minor _AelitaxOdd

_**T **h** e** R **u** l** e** s **O **f **A** t** t** r **a** c **t **i **o** n _

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_Baby Things And Such Also He Can Be Nice?_

"Spill." I blinked. Wow not even a minute has passed by and their already asking me. Hm…Well my best friends do like gossip.

"What is there to spill, Ami, Yumi has a hot sexy man after her." I almost laughed sure the guy was F.I.N.E. But sexy and hot in the same sentence being used with that guy is….okay I'll say its not uncommon for other girls but for me it seems wrong. Sure I like guys with hot and sexy bodies like he had even though his body seemed like ones of a sex god…Wait where was I? But even though the man is well built I rather have someone who is kind, sweet, funny, and kind of shy. Not some guy who thinks his all that because he's handsome-

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

"Oh my god it's the Men in Black!" Aelita yelled as this weirdo with all black and black helmet banged the window at the red light.

Ami yelped when the rider in a green motorcycle banged on her window and we all heard a muffed voice say, "Open the window!"

"Oh here just take the money and leave us alone, you freak!" Ami shirked opening the window holding the all her money out. I rolled my eyes before pulling her away to change places by the head and getting the money away from her, she had all of our money since she's the reliable person…Pssh not anymore.

"Okay just leave jerk boy before my pretty little fist makes contact with your head."

"I have a helmet on." He laughed knocking on the helmet with his fist while I smiled cheekily at him and replied in a bittersweet voice, "Want to see if I can?"

In the background I could hear Aelita while the jerk laughed. "Yes hello 911! THE FRIGGING MEN AND BLACK ARE AFTER US!" Pause. "NO I'M NOT PRANK CALLING!" She yelled.

"HELLO?! HELLO?! WHAT THE HELL? Oohs if we live through this were going to fucking sue their ass! I MEAN WE HAVE THE FRIGGING MEN IN BLACK GUY AFTER US!"

He just laughed more….Jerk only I and Ami can laugh at Aelita! Wait I mean laugh _with._

With that I snapped. Next thing you know his on the concrete moaning trying to pull his helmet off. Yeah didn't expect that now did you jerk?! I flinched a bit while looking at my throbbing knuckles, damn though I didn't think the helmet was going to be that hard! I hissed but ignored the pain it not as if I was bleeding, which kind of surprises me.

"What the hell are you waiting for Lita drive!" She nodded pressing the gas making me hit the seat…Seatbelt….Ow…I hit my head!

"TAKE THAT GUY IN MEN AND BLACK!" Ami yelled while Aelita give him the finger while me? I had an anime sweat drop moment….

_Weirdo's…_

"Okay so back to what we were talking about before Men in Black guy came." Aelita said excitingly closing the door to her apartment.

"Yea come on Yum." I rolled my eyes. We just left some psycho on the street and then they want to gossip after I got rid of him? Sigh. I'm too tried to argue with the two so I shrugged.

"He is not after me he just seems to love to tease me and make me feel stupid." I heard both sigh as I took off my heels and headed to a closet in the bathroom, starting to change into my pj's. Yea after me and Ami visit each other houses so much we started to leave over night bags.

"Well Bun Bun after what you told us I would say that Ulrich guy was totally flirting with you!" I raised a brow why always the weird nicknames with Aelita? Sigh. I have no idea. As for the other thing…Flirting? With me? Haha Yea no rather gag thank you.

"Um…Aelita when a guy is flirting with a person I'm pretty sure they don't act like jerks. So there he was not flirting and if he was I would have noticed I'm after all the Love Master." I replied while putting on a pair of what I consider pj's. A black sports bra and black underwear. Simple and also every comfortable if I do say so myself.

"Oh well Love Master I have information for you." Ami paused dramatically while I rolled my eyes.

"The. Guy. Was. Flirting. With. YOU!" She spit out slowly as if I was retarded somehow. Well damn don't I have the best of sarcastic friends who may I add think I'm retarded and think I need the '_do you understand this slow motion talk_.'

"First I'm no retard so no slow motion talk Ami it might hurt the few brain cells you have left." Ooh yup I can be sarcastic too. "So now let's order our pizza and then get our Ben and Jerry fest on." Ami snorted but got Aelita's phone and started calling Pizza Hut while Aelita did my nails.

"You know Yumi you should really start dating I mean everyone at my collage wants to date you!" Aelita squealed with a smile as I got the Wii out of the wooden cabinet setting it up while Aelita kept on naming suitable guys that I could date.

"Um….yea no." I don't need a man I have my chocolate flavored Ben and Jerry with me and that's all I need. Hell that all what any women or girl needs that for sure, pssh love is overrated anyways. AND also ladies we have Wii's now of these days.

"You really should though." Ami added, and my response was a grunt and a 'no comment.'

"So Aelita who will you be?" I asked looking through the characters.

"Daisy, you?" She side glanced at me with a playful smirk appearing on her face.

"Peach."

"Well bring it."

I smirked, "Gladly." And for the past hour we've been playing with interruption not even from Ami who's listing to her iPod well…er… **was.**

As in did as in not doing any longer as in past t- Well I think you get it. We all after all learned this at an early age. Right…..?

"Oh pizza." I think I heard Ami say but didn't get up….. strange. Not my problem anyways.

"Oh don't all jump to get it." No move on mine or Aelita's part. What? Were playing Mario Party 8 and were playing a mini game. Oh and I'm so wining Daisy ass which is Aelita. So yea have fun Ami picking up the pizza.

"Ooh oh my back hurts!" Ami whined.

"That's nice." Aelita mumbled hitting the 2 on the control, "Really it is Ami." I chipped in.

"BUT-BUT-BUT-"

"Ami such perverted words and at thin air to?" I teased.

She huffed, "Well lets see if your so playful after I unplug-"

"Do it you die." She rolled her eyes as Aelita and I both returned to our game after we made our threat.

"Geez don't worry I'll get it." Ami mumbled. Oh thanks Ami is such-SHIT. Damn it stupid Daisy. WHY WHY! Ami why did you distract me I lost WAHHHH! Reminder never pick Peach again girl is a loser who can't win Daisy the copier of Peach. Wait shouldn't Ami be here by now with our cheese pizza?

"HAHA! WHO'S THE DAMN PRINCESS! AELITA THAT'S WHO!" Aelita yelled in my face, while I zoned her out looking at the TV flabbergasted.

"But-But-but how?!" I splattered.

She laughed, "I'm full of surprises."

I rolled my eyes, "Aelita are you not a piñata."

"So still won you." She spat.

I snorted. "Then the world has gone mad-"

"With Aelita fever." She finished giving me a raspberry. I just played along fainting as I sighed dreamily.

"Hey Yumi guess who's here!" I heard Ami voice says cheery. A little too cherry but I was still looking at words loser flashing on my side while Aelita's said winner and stupid sluttish Daisy saying _I'm the winner_! Stupid Daisy….**(A/N lol it really says that though!)**

"Our pizza?" I asked still engrossed with the T.V well in till Aelita kicked me in the leg.

"Ow! Aelita please I'm graving over my loss here geez!" I mine really it's not every day I-

"Oh come on it's just a game, _Ma'am_._" _Oh my god…..

Kami you hate me there that's the only reason.

Only explanation….

W-wait what if he's my stalker but I only met him today! What if his been stalking me for a while but finally came to face with me today and has pictures of me on his wall?! Great I'm back to the stalker thing again like earlier today.

Damn i really need to stop the whole stalker thingy it's really starting to scare the living crap out of me!

"Um…Hi Jer- I mine Ulrich." Haha she was going to say jerk. " What are you doing here?" Very good question Aelita.

"I came here to ask out Ma'am here." Bad Question Aelita very very very bad question.

I knew Aelita should never ask question hell no one should!

He grinned. "And to bring some clumsy girl her purse."

"Wait how did you know where I lived?" Aelita asked interesting Ami and me….Okay so maybe I shouldn't through out the stalker theory.

He frowned. "You know that Men in Black guy well he knows you three."

"Quick Aelita call the cops while I and Ami try to take down the stalker!" I yelled.

Aelita grimaced. "Heck no they thought I was crazy last time."

"Well you were shouting that that the guys from Man in Black were after you." Ulrich added in. I snorted biting the inside of my cheek while Ulrich continued to snicker.

I was really hoping Aelita would punch him of something but she just huffed and stubbornly crossed her arms.

"Okay well _**I **_don't think you're Yumi's stalker or you probably would have done something by now." Ami pointed out while me and Aelita snickered.

"He could be planning something!" Aelita stated with me by her side with a nod.

"Oh shut up Aelita, the guy is no stalker. Hell he looks more like a business man."

"No, may be accountant?" I guessed.

Aelita shook her head. "No more like one of those guys who steals people homes everyday."

"Government maybe?" Ami thought out-loud.

"Or he can be one of those guys who owns his own-"

"ENOUGH!" I blinked. Ami blinked. Aelita blinked. Ulrich _yelled_. "Can we please get back to the topic?!" I mumbled as he tried to keep his anger down.

Ami nodded. "So as I was saying I don't think his your stalker-"

"Not that!" Ulrich grunted running a hand through his hair.

We all looked at him. "Oh then what?"

"For gods-. Just take the damn purse back!" He mumbled something under his breath handing my black purse.

"Um…thanks." I said getting my purse. I then noticed him staring at me okay so maybe boring at me…Wow he really does have amazing eyes so hazel so unique like a pool…….I mean the man was just yelling his little mouth off and now he looks all serene.

"Oh and no." His eyes stopped then blinked with a pout becoming visible.

"Why not?" He whined pouting at me putting on the puppy dog pout. Damn how many times have Ami and Aelita gotten me with the puppy dog pout?!

"Cause."

'_Yumi Ishiyama you're a retarded what the hell is….'CAUSE?'_

It's um….a word..?

All of a sudden I saw him go down to his knees while holding my hands on his own while digging and nesting his head in my breasts! Oh yes his head just happened to stop to where my breasts are right! I could feel heat rising quickly to my cheeks as he nuzzled in it and not even a second after that Ami and Aelita giggled.

"But-But! I came here all the way in my motorcycle and everything! Come on Yumi please, just one day, hell it doesn't even have to be a date it can be…" He paused while I tried getting his head out of my chest while the loser faked sobbed thinking of god knows what. And in the background I could see Ami mouthing 'say yes.' While Aelita give me thumbs up damn it why couldn't it be like earlier a _special_ finger was directed at him?

"A luncheonette!" He yelled raising his head from my chest with his already messy hair messier then before.

"A luncheonette?" A giggled which I regret deeply now: reason the guy has the most charming smile even while on his knees with his hands holding mine.

"You have a nice laugh." I blushed seeing something change in his eyes. They seemed cloudy?

"Um…Thanks?" What? I can't say something rude it would just be rude!

_Or you were just too dazed to make a remark?_

NO! He complemented me!

"So is that a yes? I mean you did after all punch me, and if you don't you have to pay for a new helmet." He said with a smirk.

Thinking, Thinking, um….NO!"N-" What the hell?! I looked down to see Aelita's hand over my mouth. What was the meaning to this a d- ew….Aelita smells…..and stuff…gag, strawberry…So strong!

"Yes. She will go on a date with you." But-but- Ami….Looking over to her she was….smiling?! WAHH I've been left for a guy?! Well at least I understand why…his cute. AND at least it's not an ugly guy...

Crap I'm such a mean person...

"Great I'll pick you up at 11:00 lets say two days from now?" A cheeky smile came over him and what is that feeling in the pit of my stomach….?

Oh yea the needing to throw up!

Wait what in the name of-

He got my chin whispering in my ear, "Now nod like a good girl, sweetie." And what did I do? I did the stupidest thing in the world……..

Something so stupid!

Most idiotic thing I could to.

So….

What did I do would you ask?

Oh I don't know maybe this!

I nodded dumbly at the jerk, who I still think maybe my secret stalker. (Although Ami stated he was not...)

He smiled at me……an unusual smile that left me dazed, confused, making me feel fizzy or flabbergasted? Yeah it left me flabbergasted …..

"Well I have to go I have plans….." I raised a brow as he finished that sentence.

"Aright then bye!" Aelita answered. Wait….of course she answered for me! Her freaking hand is over my mouth!

"AAA!"

Ami looked at Aelita while I smirked placing myself on the floor after being free from her strawberry smelling hell hole. What? I'm not a fan of strawberry!

"SHE LICKED MY HAND!" She shirked.

I looked up and sweetly smiled up at her.

"Well hun you got me a date, so even."

"But-But- AMI DO SOMETHING!"

Ami just laughed before drinking some of her soda "Sorry Lita but I go with Yum."

"You guys suck.…."

_RING….._

Aelita and I exchanged looks, "_Ami! Can you get the door?"_

_BANG_

Ow….stupid Ami and her power to through pillows so hard…..

Whimper….and why the hell always the head?

_**xXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxX**xXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXXXxXxXxXx**xXxXxxxxXxXxxXxXXxXXxXxX**_

"Oh my god I'm so drunk." Aelita mumbled lying down on her back with half her leg coming off the couch while I was on the floor with my legs onto of her own. It wasn't even past 3am but we were already drunk well I was more sober now seeing as I only had two or three beers while Aelita was a complete different story. But the same for me…..god these sucks….everything so spiny and so dizzy, well at least I'm not throwing up unlike Ami, kind of strange Ami is unusually is the one who doesn't get drunk so easily….And I don't think she drink a lot _if _any.

"Hey Ami you feel better?" I turned to Aelita.

I clinched at Ami's reply.

_AGGG!_

"Ewww."

"I second that!" I mumbled getting up in a wobbly fashion.

"Ami bear you okay?" I say holding her hair back while she kept throwing up making me even dizzier at the emitting smell from the toilet.

"Did you even drink?" She shook her head at me. "I haven't had any alcohol in about two weeks I've been feeling sick."

My eyebrows dropped, but she had some with me and Aelita not even two days ago. "But-" She shook her head at me again. "I through it on the plant next to us when you guys weren't seeing."

"Oh…." Was my reply.

She then looked at me with pleading eyes. "Yumi can you do me a favor?" Ami asked me settling her head on the toilet seat. I nodded feeling my head clear a bit. Ami looked like a mess, her eyes looked darker and weak, and she even looked pale.

"I know it's late but can you go to the drug store?" Looking at her blankly she just looked at me and give me a ten dollar bill.

"Please…" She added with a tiny smile. I smiled back but awkwardly she had throw up on the side of her face, but none the less I got the money. Anyways I know marital arts hell I was the best in the whole class, I would be safe. And Ami would to the same for me if I needed something to stop the headache….just like in High School when I started my period early and I was wearing white pants….Ami went to the drug store that was one mile away.

I clinched really bad memory though even though I got saved by Ami.

"So what do you want?" I asked already pretty much knowing maybe some water for some pill and such. Maybe Ad-

"I want…." She looked down at the toilet seeing her reflection. "I want-"She took in a deep breathe….No she couldn't, she no….no not Ami….hehe no!

I laughed nervously eyeing her uneasily.

"A pregnancy test…."

I run out of bathroom looking for my coat and some shoes. "LITA WHERE THE HELL IS MY COAT?!" I yelled hopping on one foot trying to put on a high heel that was close by.

"Where are you going?" She questioned rising up.

"To the drug store." I yelped as I was almost falling as I finally found my coat on the floor. Who would have thought slippers could be so deadly trying to kill you?

"Why?" Damn it! You and your questions!

"PREGNANCY TEST!"

She nodded laying back down. "Ooh okay bring me some chips!" I nodded before slamming the door going down the many stairs.

" WAIT……A PREGNANCY?! WHAT NOW?!" Aelita's yells where outcast by my heels crashing to the concrete as I was now running to the drug store down the street.

* * *

OK. DON'T PANIC. Don't _panic_. It's going to be alright. Act cool. Be myself… whatever. Just don't flip out. ….I REPEAT DO NOT PANIC! PANIC IS NOT AN OPTION RIGHT NOW YUMI!!

Oh god I'm panicking. So just walk in slowly….and calmly! OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT DING?! I place my hand over my heart….Yumi relax that ding happens in all drug stores so R.E.L.A.X! Casually walk to the women section….Yumi stop walking against the wall! Were not in a James Bond movie!

"Oh Kami I'm no good under pressure." I whispered under my breathe rubbing my temples.

Okay no one here right?! A casual look to the right and a casual look to the left… Okay just the cashier who looks half asleep, a fat kid with a candy bar that looks like he just eat the whole Willy Wonka Factory, and a guy with blond hair that's looking at porn magazines.

Okay so I'm safe, teenaged boy looking at porn and fat kid engrossed with his chocolate bar, and the other to sleepy on pills!

I quickly got the test trying to make a quick escape to the cashier.

Key word

_Tried._

Didn't go so well.

"Yumi?" I yelped causing me to jump and that causing me to drop the frigging test. That was now being picked up by Mr. Cocky Poo Head.

Why does he always pick up my things and embarrassing things at that?

I glanced at him putting on a stern face before trying to jump up and get it. But noo he just had to be taller then me!

"Well someone's getting busy now aren't we?" I growled taking the test back( after a lot of jumping), walking to the cash register ignoring him. Maybe just maybe he'll leave me alone. And not embarrass me.

"So…..who you'd screw?" I blinked….How could he say/act so casual after asking that?

"Really nothing you need to stick your nose into, Ulrich." I replied before settling the box on the table.

"You could just tell me mother-to-be." '_Frigging tease.' _I thought before paying for it not even getting a second glance at the box, probably too high on sleeping pills.

"Have a good day sir." The girl at the cashier said before her head fell on the desk.

"Oh come on just tell me!" He cried putting on a cute little…._**SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**_

"It's for my friend Ami." Okay almost there….just a couple more steps and you're out the door and home free!

_DING!_

YES! (And no I didn't get scared when it went, DING thank you every much)Now that where outside he'll leave me alone and go on his motorcycle leaving me to my peacefulness of nothingness. I sigh happily before hearing foot steps behind me…God please anyone. I groaned as he was now jogging and was next to me patting a bit.

"The pink haired one?" I shook my head a little depressed….What? I don't like some sex god chasing after me! Okay don't look at me like that! It's 2:56 am for god sakes!

"Good thing Odd's crazy for her. So it's the red haired one?" He asked me with one of his smug smiles starting to appear a very bad sign.

"Yes the red haired one."

"So is she single?" I felt a little annoyed but not jealous hell no we are only having a luncheonette anyways! It's not even considered a date! Pssh me jealous yea right! What it's just a freaking LUNCHEONETTE! And I just met the guy! So there done and done. I mean he was just a god like man like there wasn't anymore guys like him running around France.

Now back to me actually talking.

Yes.

Okay then.

"You want to date a girl who might be pregnant?" I questioned with a brow raised. Try getting out of this one.

He shrugged looking a little panicked but soon had a smirk on his face just like before. "Maybe to spike you a bit." He said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes feeling a smile want to come out.

For no reason at all…of course.

'_Right…..'_

"Well to bad Ami's married and Aelita's just as crazy for Odd as Odd is of her." I replied seeing my breathe look fogy from the coldness.

"Bad for me….but good for you." He whispered before putting one arm around me. The nerve of this-! "You seem cold so just enjoy the warmth." Well I am cold…. So why not cuddle a bit. It's not like anyone's around to see or anything.

"How is it good for me?" I whispered back sinking into his cologne, _again. _What is that? I mean I could get that for my dad on his birthday or something but first we need to be on speaking terms.

"Because then that only leaves me with you." He replied with his voice dripping cheekiness.

I snorted, "What about the rest of the woman in France?"

He looked up at the sky as if thinking it over, "Yeah…" He paused, "But their not as half as interesting as you or as easy to annoy." I punched him playfully though.

He whined, "Why do you always punch so hard? I thought you were a girl," Ulrich eyed me with a smile appearing, "You are a girl right?" Another punch sent his way.

"Yes I am and I guess I'm just strong his all but I could hurt you many other ways."

He smiled tightening his hold. "And how can you do that Wonder Woman?"

I looked at him. "I've been doing martial arts since I was a teenager, it let my anger out. I studied every kind there is." I sighed placing my head on his shoulder. "But I love Pencak Silat even though there's not really a standard for it."

"Really?" I smiled genially hearing his voice clearly showing he was interested.

"Yea, I even go to the gyms on weekends, when my boss isn't being an ass." He laughed.

"Well would you like to spar with me sometime?" What the-"Top from German." I gapped at him…no wonder he was interested.

I looked at him closer he looked...

Smug and proud.

I bowed at him with a grin pasted on my face. "Top from Japan." He bowed back. "Who would have guessed, and a girl." _Not my father that's who_. I grimaced but quickly put on a smile.

"And at age fourteen thank you, and may I add I whipped that nineteen year olds butt!" With that I did different hands fighting techniques combined with a series of characteristic footsteps.

He chuckled. Finally realizing I got up and started walking ahead mumbling feeling my cheeks burn. "You don't need to laugh at me."

"I wasn't really." I looked up at him trying to get the color back to my cheeks instead of the red that was still playing on my cheeks.

My throat locked up feeling a hand just below my ear cradling my head. "I just thought you looked cute or in your's and your friends words 'kawaii'." He did not just say I was kawaii, right I mean this is Ulrich. As in Mr. I'm Going To Annoy Yumi In Till She Is In My Pants Ulrich.

Ooh wait this was Mr. I'm Going To Be Nice Ulrich To Get Yumi In My Pant Ulrich. Wow there's a lot of Ulrich's.

I coughed batting his hand away. "So um…want to play 10 questions."

He grinned. "Sure but isn't 20 questions?" I shrugged skipping through the park we were passing. "Yea but do you really feel like asking 20 questions?"

"I would. It would get me to know you better."

"Exactly why." He rolled his eyes linking his hand in mine, "What are you-"

"Relax already it's just hand contact and anyways it's just flesh touching flesh." I nodded looking away. It wasn't that it was I felt something when he touched my hand….

'_**Ms. Yumi Ishiyama you have gone mad.'**_

"Hello Yumi you first or me." I shook my head, "You can go first."

"Okay what's your favorite color?" I could have laughed wasn't it easy look at my damn clothing.

"Black." He nodded.

"And yours?"

He looked down at his clothes. "Green, duh." I grunted pointing at my clothing everything black. "Okay I get your point. Waste of a question I suppose."

"Cleary now go." I said placing myself in a swing, he followed my lead seating on the next sit well I pushed my legs back and up.

"Favorite Movie?" He asked looking at me with my raven hair wildly going everywhere.

Simply. Nothing perverted…so far. "She's The Man."

He chuckled. "The one about the tampon joke?"

I flushed. "Yeah I mean really that's original unlike other movies who steal other movies golden moments."

He grunted. "You call that a golden moment?"

I pouted, "Shut up! Anyways it's my turn so stop being a tease."

"Okay so tell me what does Mr. Ulrich like more then Pencak Silat?" I asked after jumping from the swing landing perfectly.

"Are you crazy?!" I turned around to see mother Ulrich getting off the swing with a worried look appearing on his face.

"Um….I don't think so, I think you have me confused with Aelita." He rolled his eyes.

"Every funny but you could have gotten hurt." I smirked at him before doing a back flip ending it with a split. "Yes and I could have gotten hurt doing that but I didn't now didn't I?" I stated putting my weight on my hands standing on them before getting on my feet.

"Well someone knows how to move her body." He commented causing me to blush bonking him on his head. "Just answer the question will you?"

"Um…" He then snapped his fingers. "Annoying you."

I shirked singing. "Loser with no life."

"Whatever!" He sang back.

"So when your birthday?" He cooed looking up at the stars.

"October 24." I too looked up seeing them shine through the cold winter breeze.

He whimpered. "What?"

His shoulders slumped. "I won't be able to give you a gift till later." I ignored him anyways most of the time it was just something that held no meaning or worth.

"Okay so how old are you, since you are already know mine."

"After annoying you at the mall." He added.

I nodded grimly. That Cocky Poo Head. I really have no idea why his being so so so…..nice?

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm 26 years old."

I gawked at him. "And you called me Ma'am. When you're three years older then me?"

I huffed turning away.

"I tease and annoy." He pointed out. "

Yes but it seems you only tease and annoy me!"

A rose suddenly appeared in front of me leaving me dumbstruck and feeling ever so stupid feeling my cheeks go warm while I grabbed the white rose out of his hand. "Well of course you interest me."

My eyebrows knotted. "You do know we meant yesterday right?" Well it was it was 3am something! It was already past midnight so one day. I'm really started to think of the whole stalker thing but maybe no….I mean the girls were right he seems like a really rich type even though the guys a jerk with chicks I mean the first time I saw him he was wearing business shoes!

Okay I know I blabber on but, eh.

"Well Romeo and Juliet only knew each other for a very short time." Ulrich cheered.

"Then they both died soon after." I argued.

He sighed running a hand through his hair. "Not the point really but…." I looked at him as he give me a weak smile with knotted eyebrows and a tint on pink on his cheeks.

I giggled holding the rose closer to smell it. "You're blushing, Ulrich."

He visibly stiffened stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I am not. Men my age don't blush."

I giggled more. Ulrich just muttered to himself walking ahead.

"Well you are." I teased skipping ahead of him much to his displeasure.

He growled at me. Now who was annoying who? Ooh I like blushing Ulrich much better to tease and annoy. And he says I'm easy to tease? Look at Mr. Cocky.

Ulrich hissed walking faster. "I am not-"

"Oh finally! YUMI GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AMI IS THROWING UP ALL OVER THE PLACE! SHE ALMOST PUKED ON THE DAMN Wii!" We both looked up. Me sheepishly and Ulrich amused as Aelita run back inside and away from the window where she was calling me she went back in yelling about 'Don't puke on that- her words were cut off by Ami.

I then realized we were now back at Aelita apartment buliding and things seem heated.

"YUMI!!" She screeched.

"I have to go." I muttered mostly to myself dryly. Now I'm the one who blushing. Aggh why always me is Satan working on a plan with this man standing next to me? Maybe I'm on one of those shows and being tapped? No my father would be yelling at me on the phone for being on TV because one I wasn't a boy and second I was –dramatic pause- a dishonor to the Ishiyama name and as his words quote _'I'm worthless and a mistake_.'

"Well have fun." He cooed before giving me a wink and putting his hands deeper in his pockets.

"Oh and don't forget our date."

"Luncheonette!" I corrected.

He laughed before smirking at me. "It's a date which ever way you look at it Yum Yum." I whined why do I always get the nicknames?!

I sighed looking at the many stair that awaited to be stepped on and so the journey began of climbing the stairs with heels…..Great.

I smiled when I heard an engine.

'_**Yup he wants to fuck you…or his seriously has an interest on a person he just met…or he really is my stalker.'**_ I then saw a flash of green pass.

Green hmm….. I looked down at my black coat and my black jeans.

"Black and Green do seem to match…." I mumbled climbing. "Even _a bit."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**XxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXX**

After a lot of fussing and cursing at me for not coming earlier both Aelita and I were on the floor with both of us looking like crap after Ami got us by the hair. Why I have no freaking idea I was_ only_ gone for an hour!

So now I must stay calm.

Okay stay calm no need to panic we all know you've done that enough today. It's not like you're the one peeing on a stick right now you're just waiting on the floor with your best friend waiting for the person who _is _peeing on the stick. No pressure…..Right? None, nope, no. Okay so maybe yes, yup, yeah_, _si, hai.

Ami came out with a sigh closing the door and sitting next to me Indian style leaving her eyes down cast.

"So…..?" Aelita asked almost falling off her seat just to look at Ami.

"So what?" Ami asked looking at her sharply. I leaned back a bit. Either way, baby or no she sure as hell had the mood swings of a pregnant woman.

"So are you pregnant or not?" She raised a brow looking at us both amused.

"It takes a few minutes to know, you two." I blushed nodded at her with her smile widening. I huffed as I rolled my eyes at her, the weirdo.

"It does?" Aelita blinked looking up at ceiling as if thinking while we looked at her in interest, "Since when?"

I laughed, with Ami though she was rolling around the floor holding her stomach with tears threatening to come out. I hope Aelita doesn't mind pee on her floor, I mine at this rate with Ami and all….. "Haven't you ever seen a movie or anything doing with it?" Of course I asked, Ami was to busy rolling around. I repeat weirdo but I guess she's mine and Aelita's weirdo.

"Ooh….Oh…_OH_! YEAH!" She yelled happily. I sighed wanting nothing more to smack her.

"Well let's go, girls." We turned to Ami who held both arms out to us with a shaky smile on her pale face (which looked paler then mine at the moment). We both smiled at each other before linking arms.

"Just remember even if I am pregnant nothing will change." I rolled my eyes, Aelita rolled her eyes, and Ami rolled her eyes at us because we rolled our eyes at her. It was a rolling day. I mean rolling on the floor, rolling our eyes wonder what's next.

"Yes we know that's what you told us at your wedding. Really all you have to do is change the pregnant to wedding and were back to that day." I giggled a bit when Ami smacked Aelita on the head!

HAHA For once it wasn't me but I wished it was with a pillow.

"Shut up it's supposed to be a touching moment between sisters born from different mothers." We all nodded opening the door seeing the test on the marble counter mocking us, teasing us, the little bastard.

She let go of our arms (even though I almost missed it since I was cursing out a stick.) picking it up while Aelita and I fought to see what it said but failing as she had it right in front of her eyes as if she was blind.

"Oh my Kami…." Ami whispered looking at the test.

"WHAT DOES IT SAY AMI?!" Aelita and I cried. Both of us giddy like high school girls waiting to see who the prom queen was.

I noticed Ami paled, making both me and Aelita hug her from the back thinking the worst.

"Ami it's okay your too young anyways or you can always try again with Leo but let us know so I won't cry out rape again because for a whole year he give me the evil eye and that was sooo not cool-"

"It has a smiling face. IT FRIGGING HAS A SMILING FACE!" Holy shit…My eyes widened taking the stick away from her…..it did….Oh my KAMI! I squealed jumping up and down.

_And_ making a mental note to wash my hands…….._later._

I looked over to Ami with her hand on her tummy with tears running down her face.

I sniffed; no I was not going to cry, no! No way, _lie_ how's, no ifs, no might's. I was not going to-!

'_What the hell is going down my cheeks?'_

I touched my cheeks to feel liquid. I smiled a bit…so maybe a tear or two _or a lot_ where to fall? It was because of frigging joy one of my best friends is pregnant! EKKK! AND AUNTING YUMI CAN BUY BABY THINGS AND SUCH!

"SUPER KAWAII!" I yelled something Aelita would do wait why isn't she?

Both me and Ami seemed to notice both turning our eyes to her both puzzled why she wasn't hugging us.

"What does a smiling face mean? That the pregnancy stick thing is happy?" Ami and I looked dumbstruck at Aelita who was trying to read the intrusions on the box _backwards_….

_SMACK_

"_SHE'S/I'M PREGNANT!" _

"Ooh….Oh…_OH_!" We rolled our eyes as Aelita joined our hug but laughed as well all touching Ami's tummy.

The rest of the day was planned out to go to stores ….for baby things and such of course….but when it was at least light out, outside….

_Ami such a spoil sport……………_

"HEY WAIT WHERE ARE MY CHIPS?!"

_SMACK._

* * *

_**Preview next chapter……**_

_**Chapter 3:** New Boss And Hello Gucci Bitch._

_**xXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXXXxXxXxXxxXxXxxxxXxX**_

"_YUMI I THOUGHT I'D TELL YOU-!" WHO THE FUC-_

"_AHH!" And that's when I fall flat on my face with my butt up in the air._

"_Good Luck…" Aelita finished trying to help me up and kept on saying sorry._

_Well that was a lovely entrance to meeting my boss. I gulped looking up. _

_Oh my god…….WHY? WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO, KAMI-_

"_Yumi? What are you doing here?" Ulrich voice came out with confusion and a mix of shock. _

_This could not be happening not to me! I was just a frigging matchmaker with a degree so what?! I'M JUST A FRIGGING MATCHMAKER! AND HE IS MR.STERN JR.? WAIT HE IS RICH?! OH MY GOD RICH PEOPLE CAN KILL PEOPLE WITHOUT GOING TO JAIL! HOLY…..and I've been a bitch to him since I've met him! Oh my god I have to tell some one! Okay calm…..down….._

**'**_**Maybe it's fate.'** _

'_My ass!'_

**'_You mean __our__ ass?'_**

'_YOU LITTLE SMART AS-'_

"_Yes Ms. Ishiyama what would you be doing here?" And with that I came back from my little talk._

_My mouth opening now…..oops never mind Ulrich beat me…._

"_YOU'RE ISHIYAMA?" I simply nodded my head slowly, while his eyes looked as if I was lying to him or something._

_Well this is going to be interesting to say the least._

_Because it seems he's my new boss.  
_

_**xXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXXXxXxXxXxxXxX**xxxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXx**_

****

Desparidy Crescent Moon: Thanks hehe. Lolz dude you're always so nice leaving reviews! so have a PUSHIE!!

Kiwi.McHearts: Thank you!!

PeaceToThePeople: OMG YEW ALIVE? lolz long time no err...type? O.O Anyways thanks for the review!

naruto'sramengirl: Lolz thanks for the review ramen eh long time no message you either. Once again thanks!

lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl: Lolz thankies so kind And eh you read/write IY? Lolz kewl...XD hehe anyways thanks.

Saphire-089: Thankies for the review!

**_xXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXXXxXxXxXxxXxX_****xxxxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXx**

**REVIEW **

_REVIEW_

**REVIEW**

_REVIEW_

**REVIEW**

_REVIEW_

**REVIEW**

_NO FLAMES_! Help yes.


End file.
